Gokudera was a Skater Boy!
by the real poison ivy
Summary: song fic. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. anti 5927 pro 8059. dont like dont read.


**A/N: hi! this is my first song fic, but i think i did okay. this is anti 5927 and pro 8059. if that displeases you don't read. for this i made tsuna a girl. i was gonna make takakshi a girl too, but i was like i don't care anyways, so stay a boy. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, (please see Tsuna's Nightmare if you wanna know how different it would be) and i don't own the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>He was a boy, she was a girl<strong>

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

Gokudera stood at a corner, skateboard in hand waiting for the light to turn. He had top grades in his school, but you'd never know it to look at him. A girl jogged to the corner opposite him. She had short brown hair, and was carrying a ballet bag. She had a slight frame, and was small in stature. Nevertheless, she was very pretty.

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**

**Secretly she wanted him as well**

**But all of her friends stuck up their nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

The two began to see each other more often. She pointed him out once to her friends, but they all shook their heads and walked away quickly. She would always glance back and see his retreating back. She didn't understand what was so wrong with how he dressed.

**He was a skater boy, she said "see you later boy"**

**He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face**

**But her head was up in space**

**She needed to come back down to earth**

Finally Gokudera plucked up the courage to ask Tsunata out. Tsunata being highly influenced by her friends, said 'No way, see you later boy.' She stuck up her nose and walked away. Gokudera spat out his cigarette at her back, and reaching for a new one, walked away. 'She looked like a dude anyway.' He told himself.

**Five years from now, she sits at home**

**Feeding the baby, she's all alone**

**She turns on TV, guess who she sees**

**Skater boy rocking up MTV**

Tsunata sat in an empty house feeding Reborn, her four month old. He had black hair just like his father. She didn't like the silence, so she turned on the TV. The channel happened to be MTV and she didn't hate the sound of the music so she kept it on. Glancing at the screen she saw a flash of silver. 'It couldn't be…' she thought. She began watching the band and saw that the guitarist was the same boy who had asked her out when she was still in school. The one with silver hair….

**She calls up her friends, they already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down**

Tsunata having confirmed her suspicions, called Haru and Kyoko. They already knew, and got tickets for them, Kyoko's brother, and Fuuta. Tsunata says she'll go too. So the next night she stands in the crowd and stares at the man that she turned down.

**He was a skater boy, she said "see you later boy"**

**He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar**

**Slamming on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

During the show, Gokudera looks into the crowd and sees a familiar face. It's that girl he asked out when he was in school. He smirks at her and plays harder thinking about the guy he loves now.

**Sorry girl, but you missed out**

**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

Behind the curtains stands a boy with black hair and a scar on his chin. He smiles brightly and watches Gokudera play. He still has his bat in his hand from that days practice. He puts it down and looks at his hands. He inspects the calluses and nicks. He smiles thinking that he's grateful to the stupid girl who turned down Gokudera. Cause now he's his. 'I'll never let him go either. Hehe, tough luck fangirls.' He smiles brightly and resumes watching his boyfriend.

**Too bad you couldn't see**

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more then meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

Yamamoto stares out at the crowd and spots a former classmate. She has an awed look on her face. A sad one though. Yamamoto pities her, and half realizes that this was probably the girl Gokudera was talking about. 'Too bad she didn't realize how amazing he is. He's smart, funny, awkward, beautiful… Well, I'm at least grateful she let me have him. I sure as hell won't give him up.' He smiled softly. 'She never saw the real him.'

**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl (guy)**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**We are in love, haven't you heard**

**How we rock each others world?**

The show ended and as Gokudera walked backstage he was glomped by his boyfriend. "Great job!" Yamamoto said smiling brightly. The other band members laughed and continued to the changing rooms. Yamamoto glanced at them briefly and turned back to Gokudera. He kissed him harshly and bit at his lip. Gokudera pulled away and asked, "What the hell? I'm a little tired from the show, thank you very much." Yamamoto just smiled. "I love you!" he spoke suddenly. Gokudera went red and he spluttered. He looked away and said, "Damn baseball idiot. Che. Ditto."

**I'm with the skater boy, I said "see you later boy"**

**I'll be backstage after the show; I'll be at a studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl you used to know**

Yamamoto smiled at his overly cute boyfriend. Gokudera looked at him puzzled. He honestly looked so cute when he was confused. "I'll see ya later!" Yamamoto said. "I'm gonna record that song, the one about the chick you used to know." Gokudera nodded. "She was in the crowd." He said quietly. "Well I hope I'm prettier than her!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera looked up sharply. "What the hell?" "Well, I don't want you to be stolen away now do I?" Yamamoto said innocently. "Che. Whatever. I'm above people like that," he said confidently. "You sure are." Yamamoto agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! thats a wrap people. has anyone figured out who reborn's daddy is? i dont particularly like that pairing, but i decided to use it. maybe i'll do another song fic with him in it. and probably mukuro. i was sad i couldn't fit him in. well, until next time! please review~!<strong>


End file.
